


2 times you and Hopper almost kissed and the 1 time you did

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet, el being baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: what it says in the title
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader
Kudos: 2





	2 times you and Hopper almost kissed and the 1 time you did

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr, psychiatristreturning

3.

Your car roared to life as you quickly pulled out of your driveway, preparing to go to the police station to visit your friend, the Chief of Police, Hopper. Well, it wasn’t a sporadic visit, he called you because he forgot his lunch, so you made him a sandwich. You said yes because you take any excuse to talk to him. Not much trouble was stirred up in the town, so you know that he’s still at the station pouring over boring documents, and not retaining any of its knowledge. You don’t know why you care so much about the man, you had been friends for quite some time and had grown close to Eleven. She needed a female role model in her life, and you were always there. Even if he needed a sandwich.

Pulling into the precinct, you exited the car a brown lunch bag in hand. Flo waved and sent a sweet grin your way as you let yourself into Hopper’s office. The intimidating man sat behind his desk, scanning the papers documenting a recent DUI. You softly knocked, a small smile forming on my face, he looked at you, his eyes lighting up, “Sandwich?!”

You exhaled and held up the bag, “Sandwich.”

He jumped up and ran to you like a little kid on Christmas, “Yes! Thank you! You’re a god-damn lifesaver!”, he hugged you tightly. You stepped back slightly, shocked at the hug, you softly patted his back. He pulled back, frowning, “I’m sorry. I-uh overstepped, just haven’t had a meal since last night.”

“It’s alright, Hop.” You awkwardly stepped back, hitting the wall.

You blushed, chuckling softly. Hopper glanced down at your lips, and as you both leaned in, Flo burst in holding a stack of files, “Oh! I am so sorry! Just, keep doing what you’re doing.” She quickly looked down exiting the office. Your smile dropped as you shuffled away, dropping the lunch bag on his desk.

“Bye Hopper, enjoy your lunch.”

2.

You and Hopper hadn’t spoken of that day, it seemed best to leave it in the past. But on this night, as you sat in his cabin, next to El, explaining to her the rules of ‘go fish’. “So, if you don’t have the card the person asked for, you say ‘go fish’” she pointed to herself as you nodded, “and they pick up a card.”

You had been teaching El for a few minutes, she was a little slower but it was no issue. You smiled at El, she let out a breath, smiling back at you, “You got it, hon!” Hopper stood at the counter, eyes twinkling as he watched his two favorite people interact. You were so gentle with her and took extra time she needed to understand things which not many gave to her. He was enamored with the way you moved, spoke, and lived. And as much as Hopper didn’t want to admit it, he was falling in love. And if he is lucky enough maybe you love him as well.

Eleven stood up announcing she was going to the bathroom, when she walked out Hopper sat on the floor next to you, groaning as he sat down, “Wow, El is really aging you Hop.”

He chuckled, “Yeah, she really runs me ragged.” he looked down at the ground awkwardly, “You’re wonderful with her. Thank you, for helping me. It really means a lot.”

You smiled crookedly, “Oh, it’s nothing, I really care about you guys. Plus, you’re the really wonderful one for taking her in. She’s a good kid, and you’re a good dad.”

“Thanks, you’re a god send.” The two of you had become much closer, almost subconsciously and as you two leaned in…

“Are we gonna play?” El said excitedly as she walked into the living room. You and Hopper jerked backward.

“Yeah, we can play now.” Your heart deflated a little but El being so excited made you happy. You could only hope Hopper felt the same way.

1.

“Want another?”

“Sure, I like drowning my sorrows in beer with you.”

He chuckled, “It’s much more fun to drink with someone else than with the tv.”

“I’m sure it can’t keep up.” You looked up at the man in front of you and took a small sip of your beer, “Where’s El tonight?”

“She and Max are having a sleepover, though I never trust her going out with those kids.” he frowned, his tired dad was showing, “I don’t like that Mike kid.”

“I know, you’ve only been telling me that since the day you met him.”

He threw his hands up in the air, “Am I supposed to like my daughters boyfriend? ‘Cause I don’t think I am.”

“Well, it seems like he really cares for her. And he’s really nice.”

“Aha! That’s what he wants you to think, then one day they’ll have sex, she’ll be pregnant, and he’ll leave.”

Your eyes went wide, “I hardly believe that’s going to happen, plus she doesn’t know what sex is.” you rolled your eyes, “I had to explain kissing to the girl!”

“That was you?! Why would you corrupt her?”

“She asked and I answered! You told me to answer her questions!”

“Well I didn’t mean that one!”

“You didn’t specify!”

“But-!” You cut him off, grabbing his collar roughly and kissing him. It was everything you had dreamed of, and surprisingly soft, like he was worried about breaking you. You pulled away, your gaze cast down as his fanned over your cheeks. “Wow. Nobody barged in on us this time.”

You giggled, “Yea. That was nice.”

“It definitely was.”


End file.
